<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>merry chrysler by puppycornashlynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016679">merry chrysler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn'>puppycornashlynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Screaming With an F-word Somewhere In It [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Middle School, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Bisexual Character, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Demiromantic Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Heteroflexible character, Homoflexible Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Middle School, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Texting, as i say everytime, it's not stated but it's implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: the fourth in a series of SMDR (le Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans) textfics.<br/>Samuel (Seabury), Maria aNd pEggY are there too. In this work Theodosia, Eliza and Alexander are there too. Angelica is too.<br/>In this work, Peggy wishes everyone a merry Chrysler. It goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Maria Reynolds/Samuel Seabury/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Screaming With an F-word Somewhere In It [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>merry chrysler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>going over usernames in case you haven't read the first work/other reasons:<br/>MacAndCheeseFucker - thomas<br/>SickSmol - james<br/>aNd pEggY - peggy<br/>BritishCinnamonRoll - samuel<br/>Ay-ayron Burrito - burr<br/>No - maria<br/>CinnamonBunSis - eliza<br/>CinnamonBun - theodosia<br/>SinnamonRollSis - angelica<br/>Non-Stop - alex (yeah i changed it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>aNd pEggY &gt;&gt; SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)</strong>
</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY:</strong> guys</p><p>guys</p><p>GUYS</p><p><strong>Ay-ayron Burrito:</strong> yes peggy?</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY:</strong> MERRY CHRSYLER!</p><p><strong>Ay-ayron Burrito:</strong> ???</p><p><strong>SickSmol:</strong> It's a vine, Aaron, get with the program.</p><p><strong>MacAndCheeseFucker:</strong> yeah burr.</p><p><strong>No:</strong> yea burr</p><p><strong>CinnamonBun: </strong>yeah what james said</p><p><strong>CinnamonBunSis:</strong> why did i want to join?</p><p><strong>Ay-ayron Burrito:</strong> maybe so you could stop them from murdering each other?</p><p><strong>CinnamonBunSis: </strong>i've been delegated to the mom friend, huh?</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY: </strong>yep</p><p>anyways!</p><p>
  <strong>aNd pEggY </strong>
  <em>has added </em>
  <strong>Hamsandwich </strong>
  <em>and </em>
  <strong>SinnamonRollSis </strong>
  <em>to the group chat </em>
  <strong>SMDR (and samuel and maria AND PEGGY)</strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><strong>Hamsandwich: </strong>Peggy can I please change my name?</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY: </strong>mmmm sure.</p><p>
  <strong>Hamsandwich </strong>
  <em>has changed their username to </em>
  <strong>Non-Stop</strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><strong>SinnamonRollSis: </strong>ok so who is every1?</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY: </strong>AND PEGGY BISHES.</p><p><strong>BritishCinnamonRoll:</strong> i'm samuel and i am regretting my girlfriend choices</p><p><strong>No:</strong> same sammy, same</p><p>anyways it's me, maria</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY:</strong> it's-a-me, a-mario</p><p><strong>No: </strong>istg peggs</p><p><strong>MacAndCheeseFucker:</strong> and i am the second best southerner</p><p>and @<strong>SickSmol</strong> is the best southerner</p><p><strong>SickSmol:</strong> Awwwww</p><p>But you're the best Thommy, you've got it switched.</p><p><strong>MacAndCheeseFucker: </strong>nope</p><p>you're the best &lt;3</p><p><strong>SickSmol:</strong> &lt;3</p><p><strong>SinnamonRollSis: </strong>y am i not surprised ur dating?</p><p><strong>SickSmol:</strong> No one is tbh</p><p><strong>CinnamonBunSis: </strong>now that we're all three here we can do the thing from that one song in the musical peggy's obsessed with!</p><p>we need someone to just go "work work" in between each one</p><p>except for mine and peggy's</p><p><strong>Ay-ayron Burrito:</strong> i reluctantly volunteer</p><p>i have nothing better to do anyways</p><p>so</p><p>work work</p><p><strong>SinnamonRollSis:</strong> angelicaaaaaa</p><p><strong>Ay-ayron Burrito:</strong> work work</p><p><strong>CinnamonBunSis: </strong>elizaaaaaaaaa</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY: </strong>*kicks down door*</p><p>AND PEGGY</p><p><strong>SinnamonRollSis:</strong> the</p><p><strong>CinnamonBunSis:</strong> schuyler</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY</strong><strong>: </strong>sisters!</p><p><strong>SinnamonRollSis: </strong>angelica</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY:</strong> peggy!</p><p><strong>CinnamonBunSis: </strong>eliza!</p><p><strong>SinnamonRollSis: </strong>wErK</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY:</strong> why's that the only song you know the lyrics to?</p><p><strong>CinnamonBunSis:</strong> cuz of you screaming "AND PEGGY" at the top of your lungs to wake us up at like</p><p>6 am</p><p><strong>aNd pEggY: </strong>i have been called out</p><p>*faints*</p><p><strong>Non-Stop:</strong> Why are we here?</p><p><strong>No: </strong>just 2 suffer</p><p><strong>Non-Stop:</strong> Okay then-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isn't even christmassy.<br/>i was just bored.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>